


From One Professional To Another

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goaded by her sister, medical student Hawke eventually agrees to go to the salon to get styled before her big date, including a bit of hair removal. Her esthetician turns out to be the rather sexy Isabela and Hawke finds herself turned on at a very inopportune moment. Hoping to not see her again in order to avoid further embarrassment, a chance encounter at her workplace finds the tables turned when Isabela's fashion choices land her in the ER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From One Professional To Another

**Author's Note:**

> This was, of all things, inspired by an episode of "Good Muslim, Bad Muslim" and my inability to focus on projects. This ended up being more funny and awkward than sexy, but I kinda dig that about it. Also I tried to make it clear that everything here is consensual and ethical on each end.

Hawke loved her sister. She truly did. Bethany was sweet and kind. Everyone who met her almost instantly loved her. She was an adorable child who grew into a charming young woman. The only thing that truly had changed about her sister's character was her confidence. Bethany was a modest girl growing up and showed rare interest in boys, determined to keep herself for the right man, like a proper Andrastian. It was no judgment on anyone else. She just knew one day her Prince was come and she only wanted him.

And when she was twenty-two, she got him. Love at first sight led to her baby sister marrying a Prince of Starkhaven, the third in line to the throne. Sebastian was a good man and spoiled Bethany with anything she could possibly want. And while Bethany might have hesitated sexually before, now she was married to a faithful man who had been celibate for five years before meeting her. They were all over each other. Several times a day. Her blushing violet turned into a worldly woman who knew what she wanted and loved to make her man happy.

Hawke loved her sister, but at that moment she wanted naive, shy Bethany and not her twenty-five year old version sitting across from her at the table. Bethany had ordered for both of them, her Orleasian improving immensely, one of the perks of being able to travel whenever she wanted. Hawke was just happy to have free food. Bethany started talking about a party she and Sebastian had been to and Hawke found herself nodding off into her cup of coffee.

"Sorry, I don't mean to bore you," Bethany apologized.

"No, I'm sorry," Hawke yawned. "I haven't been getting enough sleep. I've been on night rotation all week and Anders just broke up with his boyfriend, so he and his cat have been sleeping on my couch and the thing's cute, but I'm super allergic to it, so I'm up half the time sneezing."

"You could always come stay with us for a few days, get some rest."

Hawke thought to the last time she had stayed with her sister and the moans and screams she would never be able to get out of her head. "Thanks, but I'm good."

"So what's new and exciting in your life?" Bethany asked. "Mum said you were going on a date tomorrow. What's he like?"

"Not sure, we met online," Hawke said, shrugging. "Honestly, I'm not that excited, I'm just doing it to make Mum happy."

"All of us are worried about you, sister. You don't do anything for yourself, just work work work. I know you're in school, but you should have a little fun. And trust me, you _need_ some fun. It's been what three years since you got laid?"

Hawke spat out her coffee. "Say that a little louder, won't you? I think the dishwasher missed it." 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Bethany said, leaning forward on the table. "You should put some effort in on the date, give it a chance. Oh! You should come with me to my salon, I was just heading over there after this. My treat. You can get your hair done, your nails, anything you want. You might want to do some trimming just in case. You do wax, right?"

Hawke groaned, "If it will stop this conversation, yes, I will go with you."

Bethany took out her phone. "I'm just texting the girls now. It'll be great."

***

Hawke should have suspected that when Bethany meant her salon, she meant _her_ salon. Every worker greeted her and offered both her and Hawke sparkling water. Bethany had her perfect self made over even more flawless as someone attempted to even out Hawke's continuously bunched up hair. She didn't bother getting her nails done, knowing they'd get wrecked in the ER anyways. But she did agree to waxing, just to make her sister happy, and let Bethany choose the style because whatever she was doing was definitely making her husband happy. Bethany ordered her a Brazilian, promising that her own orgasms were so much better because of it. Hawke figured it couldn't hurt much more than the time she tried to wax her bikini line herself, so she went with it. Worse case, it would at least help her wake up.

Hawke went into the private room at the back and took off her bottoms without any hesitation. She tried to relax, closing her eyes before the esthetician came inside, shutting the door behind her.

"You're Bethany's sister, right?"

Hawke opened her eyes to see an incredibly beautiful dark-skinned woman across from her. She wore a simple white blouse and matching slacks. Her black hair was tied back, revealing her doubled pierced ears and nose stud. She smiled and Hawke felt a little more at ease.

"Yeah, I am."

She chuckled, "I should be giving you this one for free then. That girl spends more money here than I make. Sweet thing. Is this your first time?"

Hawke nodded nervously.

"You'll be fine," she promised. "I'm very good at what I do. So, we'll be taking off all your pubic hair with a sugared wax. You want your labia done as well then?"

"Go big or go home," Hawke said sheepishly.

The esthetician chuckled. "Good attitude, but let me know if it gets too much. I'm Isabela, by the way. Now just sit back and relax. Afterwards I typically massage the area with oil, just to take the sting off, but you let me know if you're not comfortable with that, okay?"

Hawke agreed and tried not to focus on what came next. Now, it definitely hurt. A LOT. But Isabela kept asking her about her internship and gave her space to breathe in between sections. When it was over, Hawke felt like she might not be able to wear pants ever again. She glanced down. The skin was definitely inflamed, but it didn't look as bad as she thought it would. 

"You did very well," Isabela reassured. "Hard part is over. Would you like some lotion? It might help the skin cool down."

Hawke groaned, "Yes, please."

Isabela scooched a bit closer on her stool and drizzled a scented oil on her fingers. She started at first just around her pubic bone, gently massaging the skin. 

"Still okay?" Isabela asked.

"It's really nice," Hawke admitted.

"Good, you just let me know."

Isabela's finger brushed slightly against her clit before moving down between her legs. Hawke shivered as her thumbs stroked her labia, massaging the tender skin. Hawke held in a gasp, her back arching slightly. 

"Okay?" Isabela asked. "Do you want me to stop?" 

Hawke managed get out a brief groan of approval, her cheeks going bright red, worrying that she might be getting wet. Isabela finished applying the oil and Hawke tried to get control of her senses. This woman was a professional, it was not too cool to get too hot and bothered. Not cool. 

Isabela eventually pulled away. "That looks better! Okay, so we'll see you again in a few weeks. I promise, it'll hurt less next time. You did really well. I hope you enjoy!"

Isabela winked at her before leaving the room and Hawke sighed, hiding her face in her hands. She wanted to die in embarrassment.   
She got dressed and headed out to the lobby where Bethany was paying. The estheticians and stylists praised her and Bethany blew them all kisses before leading her sister outside.

"How do you feel?" Bethany asked.

"When you get your waxing done..."

"The massage at the end? So nice, right?"

"Well...do you...enjoy it?"

Bethany giggled, "Dear sister, it has been too long if a little waxing got to you."

Hawke blushed. Bethany's phone went off and she grinned, answering her husband quite quickly and saying something naughty to him in Orleasian. Hawke checked her own phone for messages and saw her supervisor had texted her several times.

So much for a day off.

***

The date was a dud, plain and simple. The guy was as boring as a houseplant and she was grateful for Aveline to phone her with a fake emergency to leave early. She was also very grateful that Anders and Nathaniel had patched things up and both he and his cat were gone from her couch.

After vacuuming up all evidence that Pounce was ever there, Hawke found herself without anything to do. She had to be up at four to go back to the hospital, so she couldn't really go out and do something. She could study, but she was too tired to. So instead she decided to take her new aesthetic out for a test run and ran herself a bath and put on her sexy playlist.

At first, she didn't notice a real difference. Touching herself was always fun and relaxing, having a little less-okay, a lot less-hair didn't change that too much. But as her fingers stroked up her folds, the image of the esthetician crossed her mind. Hawke tried generally not to think of specific people when she jerked off, feeling guilty about objectifying someone. Yet Isabela embedded herself in her thoughts, her fingers slipping inside of her, her tongue circling her bare clit.

Hawke unraveled, riding out the sensation. She made her way to bed, her legs feeling like jelly. She slept better that night than she had in months.

During a break in her shift the next morning, she made an appointment for a second wax, making sure to have anyone other than Isabela as her esthetician. Otherwise she might actually die of embarrassment. 

***

At the end of a twelve-hour shift, Hawke was ready to go home. She hated Saturday nights. It was mostly drunk college kids who had done stupid things to injure themselves. Or really sick people who wouldn't be able to see their family doctors until Monday. Either way, it usually ended with someone puking on her. Tonight had ben a rare exception and she was hoping to get home before the night proved her wrong. Or day now. It was about five in the morning, but dark enough that it should count as night still.

But when a bedraggled nurse practically pleaded with her to stay another thirty minutes, Hawke agreed without hesitation. Thirty minutes might be the difference between life and death for a patient who came in between shifts. 

Though it seemed the new patient she saw was far from dying.

Hawke opened the curtain to see Isabela lying on her back, a pillow under her hips, and two under her very swollen ankle. Their eyes met and Hawke cleared her throat.

"Isabela, right?" Hawke asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Isabela said weakly, "That's me."

"So I've got your test results back. It's not broken, but you've twisted it pretty badly. I see here as well that you have some scraping on...oh."

Isabela blushed slightly. "I was walking home from the bar and my heel got stuck in a grate. I didn't notice and my ankle twisted. I kinda went flying down the sidewalk, arse first. I wasn't...um...wearing any underwear."

"Oh," Hawke said, clearing her throat. "The nurse saw to it?"

"No but its just a few cuts," Isabela said, "and honestly, that one who was just in here was a bit nasty, isn't she?"

"Yeah, no one likes Petrice," Hawke agreed, "but still, I should have a quick look. If you feel comfortable with me doing so."

"Please, have at it."

Hawke was ever so grateful that her doctor's instinct came in and she was able to examine Isabela without a lustful thought. She cleaned the injured area, which was really mainly thigh and outer labia. There were definitely some friction burns and she would write down a few recommendations for cream.   
"I guess we're even now, huh?" Isabela joked.

Hawke chuckled, "I think my injuries probably hurt less than yours."

And that this time wasn't even remotely sexy, Hawke mentally added. 

"You'll want to stay off of that for a week at least," Hawke said, "and when you get back on your feet, just wear running shoes or something supportive."

"I guess my days of clubbing are behind me."

"At least your days of commando clubbing are."

Isabela giggled, "Only thick boxers underneath my dresses, made out of canvas."

"Ouch, that doesn't sound fun."

"No, but if it means never having Petrice judge my fun bits again, it'd be worth it. Though this wasn't as bad as I thought. You're very good with your hands."

Isabela cleared her throat. "I mean, with, um-"

Hawke took off her gloves. "Well, so, check in with your family doctor, if um, yeah. Nice seeing you again. Feel better."

Hawke groaned as she went to clock out. If she ever had a chance with the woman, it had flown out the window. She went into the locker room and softly hit her head against the wall. 

***

Somewhere around eleven in the morning Hawke woke up to hear a text notification. She grumbled and rolled over to check it, surprised to see something from Bethany.

_Hey, I was just talking to one of the girls at the salon. I was wondering if you would be okay with me giving your cell phone number to her. Isabela, I think? She says she ran into you last night._

Hawke texted back: _Really?_

_Yeah, something about getting to see her with her pants off again. Did you two hook up or something??? I thought you were working????_

Hawke smiled. _Go ahead._

A few minutes later another ping went off and a new number texted: _Now that we've both seen each other naked in a professional context, do you think we can take a few steps backwards and go out to dinner first?_

_Can we do lunch? I have to go back to work tonight._

_I can do that. As long as you promise not to pick up any other girls in the ER. You'd break my poor little heart._

Hawke texted her the address of a diner near the hospital and added: _I'm going back to bed now. I'll see you in a few hours._

_Sleep well, doc._


End file.
